


Monster

by AdotHann



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Death, Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, but like... post death, ghost - Freeform, ghost fic, i mean the fic is about Connor, its really short though, thats right, yeah this fandom doesnt have enough angsty ghost fics so i wrote one, you shouldnt be surprised by those tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdotHann/pseuds/AdotHann
Summary: Conner takes a moment to think about his relationship with his sister. Like all important realisations, it comes a little too late.





	Monster

_"After all you put me through, don't say it wasn't true - that_ ** _you are not the_** **_monster_** _that I knew."_

He'd always known he wasn't exactly the big brother that she'd wanted and, more than that, he was a truly shitty person. He'd accepted that, not quite enough to live with it, but he'd accepted it. So he was a bad person, sure, but this was -

 

**_"Monster."_ **

 

Something that he had thought died with him kicked in and for a moment, Conner found himself wishing he was dead. Then he remembered, and remembered there was nothing he could ever do to fix this. For the first time in as long as he could remember, Connor Murphy began to wish very much that he was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I'm too lazy to write a whole fic about this, but i couldnt get this passage out of my head


End file.
